The place of sin
by AnetteSeverin
Summary: After Sookie broke up with Eric, he finds himself a new intrest, Anette Severin, a young woman who heals and feels. Their relationship as it evolves. My first fanfiction try...M is for future stories. Every review is appriciated...  !STORY ON HOLD!
1. Place of sin

THE PLACE OF SIN

**Like anyone would be**

**I am flattered by your fascination with me**

**Like any hot-blooded woman**

**I have simply wanted an object to crave**

_**Alanis Morissette- Uninvited**_

**It has been months since Sookie stood up Eric and Bill, she was with Alcide now. The Authority was on king Bill's ass with the witch infestation and the festival fiasco. Eric had fun in his club Fangtasia.**

Fangtasia, the place of sin in Shreveport, a woman walked in the bar. She was wearing tight fitting jeans, a white top and red stilettos. She had a look to kill for, even Pam noticed her walking in and she rushed to the door vampire speed. She asked for the womans ID card : Anette Severin, 23 years old, "Welcome to Fangtasia!" Pam said and inhaled her scent, it was different from Sookie's and other humans in the bar, she smiled and walked back to Eric's throne.

Anette walked to the bar counter and ordered a shot of vodka. Eric sat in his throne, watching over the bar, he had a devilish smirk. Pam stood by his side whispering something. Eric's eyes went on to the woman.

Anette felt cold shivers going down her spine, she ordered another shot of vodka and looked over the bar. Everyone was dancing, she noticed a tall, muscular, blond man just sitting, his face didn't move even an inch, but his aura was powerful. As people tried to approach him, the ones who got too close or tried to touch him were kicked away. He looked at her, Anette turned her eyes away. With a hand gesture Pam leaned in and listened to Eric. She walked through the crowd towards the bar. Pam took a postcard that had "Fangtasia!" written on it, she wrote something on the other side, took a trey and placed a shot of vodka and the card on it. The barman named Chow passed it to Anette, she looked surprised as she picked up the card and turned it.

"Drink up! Greetings from…"

She asked the bartender "Who is he ? " He replied as usual "Owner of Fangtasia, Eric Northman and the woman next to him is his progeny Pam," that was a FAQ for Chow. Anette smiled sweetly and asked with the most sincere look on earth "Who gave you this card?" He pointed out " That is Pam's handwriting, but it is probably from Eric." Anette looked over to the man "Eric Northman" she thought to herself.

Pam stood next to the door, so she could have a better view to the bar. Pam saw Eric was amused and intrigued by the human, that didn't happen often. In closer observation Pam noticed the brand of Anette's shoes " Loboutins, not bad!", most of the hangouts visitors were dressed in hideous and unfashionable latex suits and had black/white make-up on to look gothic. But she stood out, her suntanned glowing skin; only make-up she wore was mascara and a little touch of dark eyeshadow. Pam wondered in her head as her eyes were fixed on Anette, she felt Eric calling her by his side.

Anette felt cold shivers again, some emotions went through her "Damn it!" she swore quietly, but loudly enough for Chow to hear her. He was interested in her smell, but knew not to act as Eric had already silently claimed her.

"Damn what?" he said. Anette looked up from the vodka glass "Did I say it out loud? Ohh…sorry" Her explanation was cut short by Pam "Aren't you pretty?" Anette wanted to answer but Pam continued " Love your stilettos and necklace…white gold as I can see!" She looked Pam in the eyes "Thanks!" Pam continued" Your name was Anette, right?" Chow was surprised; Pam acting social with a human was weird to watch "Do you live in the area? You should come again," an avalanche of questions hit Anette. She answered " If I do, but that kind of information is not for strangers…where I live…I just met you," Pam smiled " My name is Pamela Swynford de Beaufort…now we aren't strangers anymore." She had to answer "Anette Severin, pleased to meet you!" The awkward situation ended. It was past 2 PM when she left, sober enough to drive home. Only thing she couldn't see was Eric leaving the bar as well.

She walked to her black BMW through the parking lot "Stick shift car, the best anti-theft system in the US," she smiled to herself. Anette started the car engine and drove off to her house. She was new in town; she inherited a house and a small fortune from her aunt Theresia. While parking in the driveway she noticed a shadow, it startled her as she quickly went inside her house. She locked the doors and pulled the curtains down on the first floor then she went upstairs and opened her balcony door to let some cool summer breeze in. The balcony had an open view to the surrounding area and also to her bedroom. Anette sang a lovely tune while she grabbed a towel and her nightgown. "God, I smell like smoke and vodka" she thought and went to shower.

The moonlight emphasized Eric's features as the Viking followed her home. He flew on the balcony and saw her undressing and singing. She had a pleasant soft voice, it was relaxing to hear. As she was under the shower, her scent got stronger. When Sookie was sunshine in a pretty blonde bottle, she was different. Anette was out of the shower, dressed in a black silky nightgown, she stood in front of the mirror, turned, she knew she was good-looking. Eric assessed her, she was about 5'9 (180cm), long legs, fit, but still had her womanly curves. She had full lips, slightly curved nose, high cheekbones and a lovely chin. Her eyes were unlike Sookies, she had blue-grey eyes, the left one had a green spot in it. And her smell was calling him it was like purity, life, intoxicating and addictive.

Anette noticed a figure on the balcony "Get a grip girl, every shadow is like a monster to you" she sat on her bed and unlocked an old wooden jewelry chest. She took an old book out, it was bound in leather and a necklace "My gift is more like a curse," she said and put the book back. She closed the balcony door and switched off the lights and went to bed.


	2. Faith has decided

FAITH HAS DECIDED

**Be my friend**

**Hold me, wrap me up**

**Unfold me**

**I am small**

**And needy**

**Warm me up**

**And breathe me**

_**Sia – Breathe me**_

"Its 10 AM already…fuck, I missed my morning jog" Anette checked her phone 2 texts.

Jasmine(1): Hey, I heard you're back in Louisiana, I am Baton Rouge...CALL ME!

Jasmine(2): I booked you into the Luna hotel …I'll be waiting at the bar!

She put on a flowing summer dress that was fitted in the waist. Walking in the house reminded her how she remodeled the whole place. Changed wallpaper, new furniture, the house was modern but still cozy. The living room was filled with plants, something from back home. Her grandmother taught her to love the nature and heal and about collecting medicinal herbs, she was gone now. She remembered her father, he taught her how to track animals, orient in the wild, how to defend herself, to shoot and kill. Anette wasn't helpless when it came to surviving, but this was another kind of wild to her.

There were people on the street; she walked in her garden when a woman approached her. "Maxine Fortenberry," she introduced herself "I live in Bon Temps, I have a son your age…blah…blah…blah" she didn't stop, her chain of words just continued. "Oh my god…someone save me from her" Anette thought, then another woman approached "Hey Maxine," she said "Arlene Fowler Bellefleur, nice to meet you!" Anette replied with the same, Maxine left. "Thank you, she was talking me into marring her son, I considered it for a moment to make her stop" Arlene laughed "Yeah, that's her, I saw you were in trouble, so I came to help." They started talking, she found out Arlene works as a waitress at Merlottes, owned by a man called Sam. In 2 hours she was informed about every citizen in Bon Temps. When the people left, Anette took her beach bag and put on her white monokini and sunglasses on, she planned to go to Harrows creek.

She reached her destination. It was past noon, but the sun was still high in the sky. Planning her time carefully she calculated that she should start driving to Baton Rouge at 4 PM to be on time. She walked on the sand barefoot, chose a spot and lied her towel down. Soon after a guy came and asked her to play volleyball with his friends, she agreed. Anette had fun, she went for a swim afterwards and wished summer could last forever.

At the same time in Fangtasia the phone rang: Bill called Eric. He told Eric to go find vampires named Jared and Colin, both of them had committed a crime. They killed one of their kind and drained another vampire's human from blood. The mission was simple: locate and capture them, if possible both alive for administration of justice to set them as examples to the public. The new Magister would meet Eric at the Luna hotel in Baton Rouge and inform him about further details.

Anette entered the hotel, it was clearly for vampires. It wasn't sundown yet, so the main clientele was sleeping. She checked in, the tender passed her a sealed envelope then she took the elevator to the third floor, room 304 and swept the keycard. The room was huge, she put her bags down and opened the envelope with a silver knife. There was a note:

"Meet me at the bar 7 PM…Jazzy"

Anette had time to get ready; she chose a little black dress and pumps for the night out. She brushed her hair, painted her lips red and went for the smokey eyes look. It was nearly time, when she got to the bar. Jasmine was there, they ordered drinks, when Anette turned her head she saw a familiar man from Fangtasia, it was Eric. He was talking to an older man, the discussion seemed serious.

Eric was talking to the Magister, he seemed much more sensible than the old magister Russell Edgington decapitated. "They were sighted last night near this hotel. They may be hiding in the mining shafts nearby," Eric nodded "your reputation is known here, Mr. Northman. Our local Sheriff Nicholas will aid you when you need anything, probably they know by now you are after them." Suddenly the Magister's attention was diverted, Eric looked the same way. Again, they met, she was dancing. Her hips moved with every beat of music. Eric saw how some of the vampires grew lustful, she was luring them in. A young vampire approached her, she pushed him away. Then their eyes met, she smiled and left the dance floor, her friend called her back to the bar. The Magister left, Eric went to his suite. Anette and Jasmine headed out, before they could leave the hotel, she wanted to go to her room and get purse. Jasmine waited for her in the hotel lobby.

Anette walked in to the elevator and pushed 3 floor, an oddly behaving vampire entered 4 floor, she could see he was nervous. She walked into her room… and picked up her bag, she was about to look for her purse, when a knock on the door bothered her, "Room service!" a male voice called out. She opened the door, when a vampire attacked her, she grabbed her silver knife and cut his arm. The vampire revealed its fangs; she ran into the bathroom and closed the door. Anette broke the wooden hanger and had an improvised stake. Nowhere to hide, she laid on the bottom of the bath. The vampire destroyed the door. He looked, she wasn't under the shower. He watched into the bath as her arm rose, she grazed his skin. He angered and hit her against the bathroom wall. The fight was over, she lost. A car was waiting in the back of the hotel Jared was waiting "What took you so long, she is only human?" Colin tied her hands and threw her on the back seat "Well, man, she fights like an animal!" They laughed and drove off to the darkness.

Jasmine waited over 30 minutes, she called Anette. "Voicemail again, what happened to her?" She went upstairs...her suites door was open. The mess in her room, blood on the knife….she screamed. Eric heard the scream, he went to see. The woman Anette was with, screaming and shivering. He entered the room, Eric saw a silver knife it was covered in the attacker's blood. He looked to his left and saw the bathroom door in shreds, he walked in, a broken hanger on the floor, "Witty girl, used her resouces…" a bloody stake in the bottom of the bath and blood on the wall, that was her blood. He played the whole event through in his head, then he noticed a letter on the bed.

"If you continue she dies"

Short and sweet note, by that time Nicholas had arrived. He asked "Was the human yours?" Eric replied "No, I've met her only once, in my bar." Nicholas handed out commands "It will be dawn soon, I will send my daywalkers out to investigate, by next sundown we'll have full reports. I'll stay here!" Eric left the crime scene and called Bill "Problems, a human got kidnapped." "How? It doesn't really matter I expected human casualties." Eric ended the call and went to sleep as the suns first rays went over the hotel.

Anette woke up, she was in a cave of some kind, tied to a supportive beam. The place smelled bad, the humidity and heat and the rotting corpses made the air hard to breathe, one of the vampires noticed she was awake "Hello honey! We were getting hungry waiting after you, but we can start with dinner now." The other one said "Don't drain her, we may need her afterwards!" Anette saw two bodies on the ground, and coffins in the back as they started feeding on her, she collapsed after significant blood loss.

It was sun set, Nicholas had his daywalkers report in, one of them complained over the stink coming from the closed mines. That was their best clue, Nicholas and a vampire named Leo joined him. Leo showed him to the old mine entrance. Eric went in first, he saw Anette tied up, he woke her and untied her hands, she stood up. Jared charged towards Eric, Eric revealed his fangs and threw him against the wall, at that moment a gun was fired. Eric turned his head as Anette collapsed in a blood pool in front of him. Nicholas silvered Jared and Leo killed Colin, with a stake through his heart. He then picked up his gun and saw it was loaded with silver bullets. Eric bit into his veins, but Nicholas stopped him, the bullet had to be removed first. Anette opened her eyes for a second as Nicholas cut her wound more open to get the bullet out. Eric felt how her breathing stopped and her pulse got faint. He wondered why she stepped in front of a bullet that was clearly meant for him, then she took his blood, her heartbeat started getting stronger. He knew after those nights she would be sleeping until next sundown.

Eric took her back to the hotel, her room was trashed so he carried her to his room. She was dirty, muddy, bloody…no way he is putting her to bed that way. He took her under the shower, removing her clothes was easy, the black dress dropped under the shower. Eric sat down, she rested in his lap, hot water pouring over her body. Her wound had healed completely. For him it was a mystery, why did she do it, put her own life in danger…15 minutes passed by…he stood up and wrapped her in a towel, then carried her to the bed. He laid next her, she turned around and rested her head on his chest. The towel came off, she was naked, a smile crossed Eric's face. Anette put her arm around his body. Eric ran his fingers through her hair and breathed in her scent. She was in his arms sleeping, feeling safe.


	3. Only to forget

ONLY TO FORGET

**Take me with you tonight,  
><strong>

**along the secret passageways.  
><strong>

**Please take and use me away,  
><strong>

**do not wait for answers.  
><strong>

**I stand naked in front of you,  
><strong>

**tearing myself apart.  
><strong>

**All of that ...  
><strong>

**only to forget.**

**Vii mind enda juurde täna  
>mööda salajasi teid.<br>Võta, kasuta mind ära,  
>ära oota vastuseid.<br>Seisan alasti su ette,  
>rebin ennast ribadeks.<br>Seda kõike ainult...  
>ainult unustamiseks.<br>**

_**Smilers- Ainult unustamiseks**_

"_**A dreamer is one who can only find his way by moonlight, and his punishment is that he sees the dawn before the rest of the world." Oscar Wilde**_

Anette opened her eyes, she saw a familiar figure from Fangtasia. "The sleeping beauty is awake," Eric sarcastically stated. "Where am I?" she wondered trying to remember the recent events. "With me...you slept the whole day, it's nearly sunset now." Then Anette realized, she was still cuddeled up against him, she got out of the bed and felt "Fuck! I'm naked." "Mmm…" crossed Eric's lips. Anette grabbed the bed sheet and wrapped it around herself "Where are my clothes?" "Under the shower" He could feel she was angry "Where is my bag?" Eric pointed out the bag, Anette went through the room swearing in her native language, for Eric this was entertainment. She took her clothes from the bag and looked at him "Could you please at least cover your eyes or turn around!" "Why? Don't you trust me?" he said "You saved me from True Death but still you don't trust me." "Nobody deserves to die, not even you. Now, excuse me!" Eric childishly covered his eyes; she put on a simple white dress and collected her stuff "I'm leaving!" Eric moved in front of the door "I did just save your life." she had a response in store for him "Well, I got a sliver bullet through my lung." Eric simply stated "It was your choice, nobody told you to do it." "We're even, now I am going!" Eric revealed his fangs "Don't you want to play?" "No, I don't," she pushed her nails in his arm, blood began to flow "If I want I can drain you," he threatened. "Sorry you cannot," she opened her palm "silver necklace." Eric took her hand, she felt how the silver burned him, but he didn't let go, instead he pushed her against the door, his fangs went over her neck. Then she saw why vampires were different from humans, they were predators, blood hungry predators, which could kill you in seconds, their sadistic nature came out when they played with their victims. She started breathing heavily, he felt she was scared, but she had enough courage to say "Go on, kill me!" He drew back his fangs and turned around "Leave!" His voice scared her, she ran out of the door, straight to her car and drove back home.

It was daybreak when she reached Shreveport. She hoped the trip in Baton Rouge would be fun, but instead she spent 2 days in a cave, got shot at and then slept naked next to a vampire, who could have done anything to her. She texted Jasmine:

"Sorry, I hope next time would be better. I checked out of the hotel and I am at home now, everything is OK! Love Anette 3 "

She went to bed, her dreams were uneasy, he was in them.

"He was on my door, I kissed him. He was the dark side with no feelings…no past…he looked into my eyes, luring me into his arms. I felt weak, powerless, I wanted him to take me, drain me and make all feelings go away. He did, I thanked him as the last drops of blood left my body. I felt my heart stopping…He is the prince of darkness, NO he is my fallen angel, my death."

Eric was in Fangtasia when Bill called. Pam said "Queen Bill called; she wants a full overview of Baton Rouge and please send Marie-Antoinette my regards." He laughed, Pam was in one of her moods, all that she said had something sarcastic in it. "Will do that," he went to Bon Temps. When Eric arrived, he heard Bill finishing a call. "I see you got Nan out of the carpet!" he said as he entered Bills office. Bill laughed "You know why I asked for you, talk." Eric started a short overview:" The same night I arrived a human went missing from the hotel, when I heard screaming in the corridor, I went to look, her room was trashed, and a note had been left warning me not to go after them. Then the local sheriff arrived, as daylight came closer he sent his daywalkers out to investigate. The next night we heard a complaint about the smell near the old mines. Two other vampires came with me to investigate, when I entered the shaft I saw two corpses rotting, causing the stench, also the woman tied to a support beam. I released her; Jared appeared and tried to attack me. When I took care of him, Colin tried to shoot at me, the human stepped in front of it. She collapsed on the floor as her blood loss was significant; Colin and Jared had fed from her before. Nicholas staked Colin and silvered Jared. I gave her my blood and that's it." Bill was surprised "Why did she take the bullet?" "I was surprised myself, probably that has something to do with human values," Eric concluded. "And why you gave her your blood?" "The other choice was to let her die, I didn't mind that idea, but her death would have caused a media storm. The protesters would have more material than Steve Newlin's disappearance; headlines like "She took a bullet for a dead man!" would have been on every newspaper. Was that a better option?" Bill agreed, that would have been a disaster for the AVL "Did you glamour her?" Eric said "Yes, she has no memory of the recent events." He was lying, he couldn't glamour her at their last meeting, she left before. "Pam sends her regards Marie-Antoinette!" He smiled and walked away from Bill then rushed to Shreveport.

Eric was right, he sensed she was sad; Anette was on her bed crying. The last few days took their toll on her; the weeping was cut off by knocking on the door. She dried her tears and ran downstairs, when she opened the door "Good evening, may I come in?" Anette was angry "You, what do you even need from me?" "We have something to discuss," Eric answered "are you going to let me in?" "What exactly?" she questioned him. "Invite me in and I'll tell you." "Ok, come in!" she was wearing an oversized t-shirt and fluffy slippers. She walked into the living room, he followed. Anette sat down on the sofa as Eric stood "Mmm…" crossed his lips, like she got an approval for her body. "Take a seat," he sat next to her although there were other places to sit " and what now?" He charmingly said "I apologize for the behavior of our kind," he wanted to continue, but she fiercely disrupted him "But not for your own in the hotel?" He said "I didn't do anything you wouldn't like, in fact you attacked me with silver and vampires don't take such things lightly." "I was protecting myself from you" she was still full of rebellion. "Why, did I do something to harm you?" "Seriously, you stripped me in the shower while I was unconscious, then took me to bed…I was naked…I wouldn't say that is first class behavior on our second meeting, would you?" He smiled "How much do you remember from that night? Nothing, I know I am right, but you made your conclusions when you woke up. I didn't hear you complaining when you put your arms around me." She sighed "I was almost sucked dry, and then shot at…I thought you were a pillow!" He laughed "I should be your pillow more often!" What are you referring to? You wish!" she ended. Eric's voice tone changed to more official "What do you remember from your kidnap?" Anette said shortly "All of it, until I was shot." "Then we have a problem." "Why?" she asked. "Are you aware of AVL's agenda? Then you know why this incident cannot reach the public." He looked deep into her eyes, she felt as her mind was going blank, but she fought back "This doesn't work on you." Eric said. "What doesn't work on me?" Anette wanted to know, he said shortly "Glamouring!" Anette had a questioning look on her face "That's why you looked into my eyes? Are you trying to make me forget?" Eric looked up "What are you?" "Human…only human." she said. "No, you're not! Are you a telepath?" "No, what are you talking about?" Anette stood up and walked into the kitchen. Eric told her "You are different." She heard the front door closing, Anette turned around and saw a package on her sofa and she opened it. A black dress similar to the one she wore when she was kidnapped. Anette smiled, took the dress and went upstairs to sleep.


	4. Dangerous encounters

DANGEROUS ENCOUNTERS

**Feet don't fail me now**

**Take me to the finish line**

**All my heart, it breaks every step that I take**

**But I'm hoping that the gates,**

**They'll tell me that you're mine**

**Walking through the city streets**

**Is it by mistake or design?**

**I feel so alone on a Friday night**

**Can you make it feel like home, if I tell you you're mine**

**It's like I told you honey**

_**Lana Del Rey – Born To Die**_

Friday, he has been in her every dream, like a haunting figure, never leaving. Anette needed to get out and have fun, she flipped a coin "Heads for Merlotte's, tails for Fangtasia. Tails, Fangtasia it is!" She put on a red dress, with an open back. Anette arrived quite late, she was outside of Fangtasia, when she saw a man walking her way. He was drunk, he told not to go inside as a fight broke out. Then he tried to touch her, she kicked him in the balls. "Crazy bitch!" he said and walked away. Now Anette saw how Pam threw a man out of the door and another man flew through the air landing on the dumpster, that was Chows work. "Fucking idiots!" Pam said "Walking in a vampire bar with a bible." After correcting her look, she went back inside.

Anette thought that now she could go in, somebody grabbed her hand. The same man she kicked away was back with his friends. She felt their emotions, they were savages. One of them hit her, she fell on the asphalt. Her skin was grazed and her head bloody. "Pretty little lady, what would I do with you?" one of them said and then suddenly he was thrown against the wall. Eric felt her fear and pain, he had one of the attackers neck in his hand "Apologize!" The man didn't, Eric pressed him down on the ground applying pressure on his neck until the man passed out. Tears crossed her cheeks; blood was still flowing from her head wound. Anette could feel everything in her mind, but her body was numb. She heard someone asking her if she was fine, she said "Look at me," through sobbing. Eric picked her up and took her inside, she dozed off.

Anette woke up in Eric's arms. Her blood had ruined his black shirt, but he didn't move. "I want to go home!" "You're in no condition to drive," he paused "I'll take you home!" He took her car keys from her handbag. Before she realized they were at her house, he picked her up like a feather and carried her upstairs. "That is the second time you have saved my life," she added "and you are in bed with me. You know the saying third time's the charm!"Anette laughed "I should wash myself, I am bloody and my dress is ruined." She slowly walked towards her bathroom, Eric's eyes followed her, he was ready to move any moment, she stumbled as he expected. He catched her in midair, "Thanks, that could have ended badly!" He put his hand around her waist and helped her to the bathroom.

"If you want you can stay, of course after I'm in the bath." And there they were, she in her full beauty sat in a bath full of warm water, he on the floor watching her. "Why did you save me?" He replied diplomatically "I felt responsible as you were in front of my bar and attacks on visitors would have been bad on our reputation…and you were alone, so it was 3 against 1, I came to even the options." "I felt cold chills over my back, when I was at your bar the first time, was it you?" Eric smiled "I was me, but there were other vampires in the bar too." "I said that because the last time you were in my house you did the same thing, like you were trying to influence me." He had an innocent look to his face "Maybe, but now it is my turn to ask you. Where are you from?" "Estonia!" was her short answer. "You talked in a strange language before you fainted, so that was Estonian not Russian?" "Estonian, certainly, I can understand Russian but I speak it very little." The questions round ended as she asked him to leave for a second so she could get dressed.

Section of Anette's diary:

"He just waited by the door, when I stepped out, he carried me to bed. I said that I have the damsel in distress look going for me, he found it funny. His eyes are blue, like the ocean, I said that to him, he laughed and said I wasn't the only woman who fell for him. He is cheeky and misbehaving and very strong, I said that I weigh a lot, like almost 70 kg, how he could carry me all that time. "I'm a vampire!" was his short answer. My questions and observations made him wonder have I ever met a vampire before him. I said no, I asked do they sparkle in the sunlight, he said it's more like a big barbecue or a bonfire. For him vampire folklore had gone from mysterious to stupidity since those book series. I found out certain human blood smelled and tasted better. I asked about my scent he said it was good enough. Good enough? What kind of specification is that, water is good enough to drink. I told him that I have seen dreams of him; he asked what kind of dreams, some naughty, some nice was my answer, like I'm going to say to him one time you killed me and in the other we fucked . He said his blood may have caused that. Vampire blood heals humans, but also it has effects like it heightens the senses, increases strength but also makes your libido higher. He afterwards admitted that the blood he gave to me keeps me bonded to him, in some weird way he knows where I am and what I am feeling."

Before Eric left Anette said that "I can sense your emotions sometimes." "How?" he turned back and asked her "When did you last feel anything?" "In the car, you were worried then." She explained that in her family they had empaths and healers. Right now she was the only one who could heal in her family "After my grandmother died her energy became mine." Eric was intrigued; he wanted to know if she could heal supernatural beings or mortal wounds on humans. Anette explained "It is a possibility, but that means death to me. My grandmother explained to me that every wound we heal on anothers body goes through our own first, making us feel their pain the same way they do, if the pain is too intense for the healer, the healer could fall in to a coma or even die. Healing vampires? I don't really know, I haven't tried to do it before." Eric asked "Could you try to heal me right now?" He asked for a silver object, she gave her necklace. Eric put it around his arm, she could see as it burned in to his flesh. Anette removed the silver and put her hands over his wound, she was humming an old tune from her childhood. She felt his pain going through her, Eric's wound was gone. He looked amazed "That's why you are different." Anette said "The pain from silver is quite like someone pouring boiling water on you, it is quite intense," and added, "this used up some of my energy, I'm feeling dizzy." Eric looked at his hand "Why were you humming?" "Ohh…that helps me to distract my mind from the pain." Eric kissed her, she didn't pull away, he put his arms around her, Anette said "Stay!I feel you are happy," she told him. "I know you are too, my miracle."


	5. She is my angel

SHE IS MY ANGEL

**And I'd give up forever to touch you**

**'Cause I know that you feel me somehow**

**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**

**And I don't want to go home right now**

**And all I can taste is this moment**

**And all I can breathe is your life**

**And sooner or later it's over**

**I just don't wanna miss you tonight**

_**Goo Goo Dolls-Iris**_

By morning the news of the attack had gone over the city, even to Bon Temps. Anette opened her eyes, Eric had gone back to Fangtasia before sunrise, but a gift was left on her bedside. She opened the box, a white strapless Rafael Cennamo gown was in it, and a card simply stating "Wear it!" That was Pam's choice, as her fashion sense never let her down and picking out dresses didn't seem like Eric. She went out to get the mail, she heard Arlene calling out her name. "Hey, are you okay? When I heard the news I came to check up on you." "Everything is fine now, Eric Northman helped me." Arlene's jaw dropped "He? He is the last person you should be with." Anette said "He is actually quite nice, he is not that scary, it is just his image." "Did he brainwash you? He is a vampire! A vampire!" She stood up to his defense "The people who attacked me were human. He as a vampire defended me and didn't care who I was." Arlene accepted that but still added maybe he wanted to redeem his soul to get forgiveness from God. That was funny for Anette, she wasn't religious, but everyone here had church on Sunday, her logic was why she should worship something she didn't believe in. If it were the Middle Ages the church would have burned her as a witch.

It was a little after sunset when Eric arrived in her house. She was cooking, he startled her. "You scared me to death, don't you ever do it again while I am cooking. I could have burned myself." Eric stepped back "It was not my intention to scare you in any way. I came to pick you up." He was lying, he loved it when people got scared, their reactions were funny. Anette turned off the oven, "Wait for me, I'll get changed as quickly as possible." It took about five minutes, then Eric got bored, he went upstairs to her bedroom. She was in front of the mirror, he walked behind her. "You are an angel." "I thought vampires didn't have reflections, you couldn't be seen in a mirror." He replied "That's some old lore, would you imagine Pam dressing up and not seeing how she looked." Anette laughed, she looked at herself, the gown was absolutely amazing, it flattered her body. She put her black gladiator style pumps on, "Ready!" As she looked at her driveway she saw a red Lamborghini, "Is that yours?" she asked Eric. "Yes! I have more cars than this, but it seemed right for the event." He opened the car door for her; Anette wanted to know, "Where are we going?" "To socialize."

After half an hour of high speed driving, they pulled up in front of a mansion. There were bodyguards who recognized Eric and let them in without asking. The mansions doors were opened; when Anette walked in she was stunned by the grandeur of the interior. A crystal chandelier was above her, the rest of the room was lit by dimmed lights and candles. She saw women acting strangely, like their mind had been swept. One of Eric's kind approached them, he introduced himself as Victor to Anette and then started talking to Eric like she wasn't there. "You have picked a fine one, her smell is quite pleasant, I bet she tastes as good as she smells?" "Yes," he casually replied and then started talking in some strange, unfamiliar language, after a few words the vampire left. She asked him about the women acting like mindless dolls; he explained that most of them have been glamoured by the vampires, after the party their memory will be wiped so no information could get out. Throughout the evening the evening Eric got compliments for her looks and smell. Anette whispered in his ear as another vampire left "You are so in; I'm going to kill you afterwards!" A vampire named Bill came to familiarize, he said he was the king of Louisiana and he said Eric was sheriff of area 5. Anette laughed, they are playing kings and queens, but she had many questions to Eric. Bill looked a lot older then Eric, but it came out he was only 176 y.o and Eric was a thousand years older than him. It was past midnight when Eric and Anette left, but on their way to the car the vampire named Victor appeared again. "Would you mind to switch dates?" Eric pulled her closer to his side; she could see it was a thing about age and status. "She is mine," he said, Victor winked to Anette and left. She was baffled by the fact they trade humans like baseball cards.

When Eric started driving she asked "What was that party?" "A vampire social event, the idea of AVL and the Authority, everyone has to attend." "Did you know, the whole time I was there, I had cold shivers down my spine, they tried to influence me." "They showed their interest in you." She wanted to an explanation about the compliments about her scent "Only thing I smell like is a fresh shower!" He stopped the car by the side of the road "You smell like purity and life. Your smell is like a drug, its sweet…something heavenly and intoxicating." "What about my taste? When did you taste me?" Eric felt she was angry, but he stayed calm, for him these were human emotions playing. "I did taste you, but only because your blood dropped on me. It didn't feed on you." Anette got out of the car and walked away saying „You didn't have my permission and trading me, saying I belong to you, I am not your possession." She was confused; she started to run and ran until there was no car in sight. Later Anette wished she hadn't done that.

Walking in the warm Louisiana night, she heard crickets and also howling, she had an eerie feeling. Suddenly something ran her on the road. Then she saw bright car lights coming her way, something was pushed on her face, Anette fainted. When she woke up her hands were tied behind her back, Anette was in dark shed, moonlight was shining through the holes in the roof. She saw three men talking and noticed one was bloody on the floor. "Let me go I can help your friend!" she told. "Look who is awake!" said the man who named himself Steven. "And what can you do for our friend?" "I can heal him." "Rock, untie her, let's see what she can do!" She asked what happened to him; Steven told her a pack fight. "What's your name?" she asked from the injured man. "Michael," was the man's short answer. She put her hands over his chest, there the wounds were severe, Anette knew that it would use up a lot of her energy, but letting him die without even trying was not an option. Steven stepped closer and saw the wounds closing, Anette felt intense pain and collapsed.

When she opened her eyes again it was morning, the man she healed was up, Anette asked for water. Michael brought it, he whispered "Thank you!" Anette nodded and wanted to ask more, but he said later as there were other werewolves close by. She heard them talking about Alcide a were without a pack living with a human named Sookie. Anette remembered that Arlene told her about Sookies relationship with Bill and Eric.

As soon as the sun went down the vampire she met at the party arrived, she heard them talking about her healing. Victor came in; he was a small, petite man with a horrible temper and big ego. He approached and smelled her. "You are a treat!" "Piss off!" Anette said and added some good words in her native language. One of the weres then said "She might be putting a spell on you." "I am not a witch; I was calling him an asshole with some extras." Victor growled and revealed his fangs "You need a lesson on how to behave!" "And you can just fuck yourself!" He made a few sudden moves, punching her until she was on the ground spitting blood. Any attempts of defending herself were pointless, he was too fast. He smirked "See you tomorrow, I hope you learned some manners," and left. Michael brought her a piece of cloth to wipe the blood, Anette said "Please find Eric Northman." He nodded and left, then Steven told her "You need some rest, he will collect you tomorrow." "Why are you helping that French dick with Napoleons disease?" "Deals, just deals. We are returning a favour."

Fangtasia, Eric sat on his throne as some fangbangers tried to come too close, he pushed them away. "There are some nice snacks," Pam said, but Eric was in no mood. Pam smelled a werewolf, she rushed to the door. It was Michael, he asked to see Eric. "And what exactly a werewolf wants from a vampire?" "I was sent." Pam sent Michael to the office and went to Eric's throne, within a second he was gone. "Weres don't come to vampire bars, so it must be important." Michael sat down and said "A human sent me," before he could finish Eric interrupted "Give me the name of the human in question." "I don't know her name, she is quite tall, has dark brown curly hair," Eric broke his sentence again "and a white dress on?" "Yes, how did you know?" "It doesn't matter, why did you come, you could have simply ignored her?" "She healed me. I was wounded after a pack fight, quite severely in the chest." "Where is she now and why did you kidnapped her?" "Our pack owns a vampire named Victor a favor, he wanted her. We took her off the road, Victor visited tonight, he hit her multiple times, and when she was down she whispered your name. I owed her my life so I came here. She is being held in old Willows farm and Victor will collect her tomorrow" Eric's facial expression didn't change; he was a master at self-control. "Don't be there tomorrow, you can leave now." Michael left and Pam walked in. "So what did he want?" "Me," Eric said shortly and added "You and Chow will come with me next sundown." "Where?" "Willows farm, we will meet an old friend of mine."


	6. Love is in the making

LOVE IS IN THE MAKING

**I see you there and**

**I know you care**

**So I'm standing**

**where you see me clearly**

**Don't fight**

**Baby don't you put up a fight**

**Come and just make you mine**

_**Mona- Trouble On The Way**_

Anette had been lying on the floor since her beating. She was weak, she felt like she was dying. Steven walked by and ordered "Get her something to relive the pain." During the day fever took over her body, she was shivering, her skin was white and eyes dead…tears fell down her cheeks. One were checked up on her "She will be dead soon, if we don't get her help." "She will be dead anyway, we have to keep her alive until sunset. Then she will be his problem." She fell into delirium before night fell. A few punches by a human would have been survivable, but vampires have superhuman strength, their one move could be lethal if they'd like to kill you.

The vampires approached the farm downwind so the weres couldn't smell them. At the same time a black limo drove up the road. Eric knew that was Victor. Anette opened her eyes she thought "My last night here, I didn't know it will be this soon." She heard growling, then she turned around, the weres were shifting. Something demolished the wall; Pam was on the door provoking the weres, they ran after her, one stayed to keep guard. Eric entered the shed, he saw the werewolf, it charged towards him, with one move he killed the were. He knelt over Anette, he put his hand below her head, she was barely breathing, he bit into his veins and put his arm over her mouth, she took the blood then Victor entered. Eric said "I told you she was mine." "Who told?" Victor was teasing Eric. Pam watched the fight, she was scared for Eric, they were about the same age, so it could have ended either way. Victor broke a piece of scaffolding to get a stake; he threw it Eric's way. Eric dodged and pushed Victor against the wall. The fight intensified as Victor took a knife with a silver blade; Eric pressed Victor under a piece of machinery, he bended a metal tube in half and staked Victor. When it was over, he said "No witnesses!" Chow and Pam collected the dead bodies and started to set the place in fire. Eric picked up Anette and walked away. In the distance he saw the Willows farm in flames.

Anette woke up; she was in someone's bedroom, a woman walked in naming herself Lily. "Mr. Northman said you'll be staying here for a while. Here are your clothes and food." The woman left, she was in a towel again, Anette took a look on the clothes, there was a short black nightgown, no panties or bra. She changed and then saw a red silk robe and put it over her. The food tray had fresh fruits, yoghurt, coffee and orange juice. She ate and turned on the TV. News about a fire in a farm, a big shipment of cocaine was busted…all the usual, she changed to History and after a few hours she fell asleep.

Eric walked in the bedroom; she was asleep, wearing his robe. He laid next to her, he looked at the food tray, strawberries and yoghurt were gone only the coffee wasn't touched. "Watching History, smart girl." Eric knew Pam choice was Fashion TV, nothing else interested her. It was 2 AM when she woke up; Eric had his arm around her waist the other was playing with her hair. "So you are awake, I admit the shower and the smudged mascara gives you a lioness look." Anette wiggled out of his grip and stood next to the bed "Fuck!" she thought as she left the robe on the bed. Eric picked it up and smiled "The sweet scent of you!" She could feel as his eyes went up and down her body. "The look of a sex kitten." he murmured as he saw her long suntanned legs and a short nightgown flattering her body. Anette turned around and walked downstairs, she wondered around the house Eric following her slowly. She opened the door on her left, it had a classical look from old Hollywood movies she had seen, a fireplace, wood cracking in it, a sofa and two leather chairs, the room was lit by a few candles. She sat on the sofa pulling her legs in front of her and pouting. Eric sat on a leather chair, facing her as the light from the fireplace gave him godly features. He felt she was angry and had questions. "Why Victor kidnapped me?" "Your scent, he wanted to taste you and he couldn't do it with me around," "Why did you come so late?" Eric sighed "A werewolf came and said that you told my name. We couldn't come the same day as these things need planning. It's my turn now. Why did you heal that were?" "He wasn't one of my kidnappers. He had no blame in my troubles. I just couldn't let him die without trying." Now she thought on their recent conversation "Before you said that your blood lets you know of my feelings, I was afraid, didn't you feel it?" "I can't react to every hint of a feeling you get," he paused and changed his voice tone,"you owe me your blood!" "Why?" she had a questioning look on her face. "I have given you my blood two times, killed a vampire and weres. Is that not enough?" He revealed his fangs and went over her neck with his lips. She moved away and then ran, he stopped on her on the way, she turned and went into a room and locked the door, Eric said" I've got lifetimes to play games, how many do you have?" The house was like a maze, another bedroom. Pam walked in from the bathroom "Did you miss me?" she said and moved towards the door "Should I get naked? A threesome would be fun!" she unlocked the door, Eric walked in and threw Anette over his shoulder, she tried to get him to put her down, but the only thing he said was "You need to cool off!"

Eric walked down a passageway, it lead to an indoor pool, he walked in the middle of it and let her go, then he sat on the poolside watching her as she got out of the water. He was amused, Anette soon realized why, her nightgown was see-through thanks to the water. She got back into the water and decided to play with Eric, but didn't know she was already on the losing side. Anette swam to Eric's side; she supported herself on the pool edge. "You are pervy!" His face didn't change but his eyes moved to her cleavage, she noticed "Hey, I know it is a good view, but my face is up here!" He smiled as she pulled him back into the water. Anette gave him a kiss on the cheek, but he decided mouth to mouth resuscitation is better. The following was described in her diary:

"He is one of the best kissers in the world…no…he is the best kisser. As it seems a 1000 years makes you an expert in love and on wooing women. I wrapped my legs around him, he started carrying me out of the pool and his kisses went more passionate, before I knew we were in bed. I was on back, he asked with a charming voice: "May I?" I nodded, I wasn't even thinking, I just wanted him. Eric was the only thing that mattered."

Eric sank his fangs into her neck, he felt a rush, his body went warm for a moment, skin got a healthy color, he felt something like a heartbeat in him. Her hands went over his muscular body, she ripped his shirt. Their lips were locked; he felt as her pulse heightened, they undressed each other. She wrapped herself tighter around him as the synchronized movement took her closer to an earthshattering orgasm. She moaned in pleasure and scratched his back. Anette wasn't new to sex but this was uncharted territories. Another round started as she took the lead that was her wild side, she was riding him, the hidden sex kitten came out. When it was over her breath was taken and there they were the vampire with no feelings and she, the one who didn't trust him together in bed in each other's arms. "We are even now," she whispered. "Not even close," he answered. The moment was interrupted by Pam "I quite enjoyed that show; I'll try you out someday!" Eric stayed quiet covering Anettes breasts with his hand, Pam continued "Ahh…queen Bill called again something with Memphises so called diner and that fairy fucker Sookie," Eric said "Tell him I'm busy, I have more important things at hand right now." Pam walked away saying "Yeah_, right_… like her boobs!" "Shall we continue?" Eric said. "Yes, I would love to and I'm sorry for the marks on your back!" That was a long night of lovemaking in every way humanly possible.


	7. Her sacrifices

HER SACRIFICES

**'cause all of the stars**

**Are fading away**

**Just try not to worry**

**You'll see them some day**

**Take what you need**

**And be on your way**

**And stop crying your heart out**

_**Oasis-Stop Crying Your Heart Out**_

It was almost noon, Anette opened her eyes, Eric was sleeping, like he said he looks dead when he sleeps so she wouldn't get scared. Anette was planning to go to Merlotte's to find Sookie. Her name has risen from time to time in Eric's conversations. Arlene had told her that she had a relationship with Bill and then some weird things happened and they broke it off. From what she knows Sookie is a telepath and a fairy, she wanted to talk with her. She got out of bed and remembered her clothes are somewhere around the house, she took the bed linen, but then saw Eric naked in his full glory. She laid it back over him; luckily one of his shirts was near. Anette walked to Pam's room, she knew that Pam wouldn't have been very happy if she borrowed her clothes, but there were no other options. She walked into Pam's room and searched her closet; everything had a brand label on it. In the bottom she found a pair black shorts and a white top, that was good enough, she took Eric's car and drove off.

Anette stepped in the bar; she took a seat near the counter and asked for Sookie. Arlene noticed her "Hey, I haven't seen you for a while!" "Hi! I was away; I'm looking for Sookie is she here?" "Yes, she's in the kitchen. Lafayette didn't come to work today and Terry is watching the kids so now we have to take turns cooking." "Sookie, meet Anette, she wanted to talk to you." Arlene left and Sookie said "Why do you want to talk?" "We have a mutual friend, Eric." She felt how Sookie was wandering in her head "Could you please get out of my head." "I couldn't access you, only thing I heard was blueberry pie." "Yes, I blocked you out." "So what about Eric?" "He said you're a fairy." Sookie burnt her hand as she heard the word fairy; she put it under cold water. "Give me your hand," Anette said, she held her hand over the burn, it was gone. "Who are you? What did you just do?" Sookie looked at her hand, the redness wasn't there anymore. "I am an empath and a healer; I just healed your hand." Sookie had a suspicioning look on her face "Like a shaman? Can you reverse it?" "No, I am not a shaman and I haven't tried to reverse the effect. So you are a fairy, I can feel you have a big energy source but you can only use it when you have strong emotions." "How…what? How do you even know Eric?" "He has saved my life three times already and how it is a long story." "Good advice, don't trust him, he is just using you." "No, I can sense his feelings sometimes, he loves me, it bugs him that I know. He still worries for you and I know you care about him." Again she felt as Sookie tried to hear her thoughts "You really want to know then its blueberry pie again. See, I can send you anywhere I want." Sookie stopped "Are you looking for Alcide?" "Ahh...the dog, Eric had his hands busy last night, but he will deal with it tonight, Queen Bill's orders." "He is not a dog, he is a werewolf…" "Whatever! I'm going!" Anette was mostly disgusted when it came to werewolves; the only one she could sympathize to was Michael.

When Anette got back Pam was up already getting herself ready, she went to the bedroom then kissed Eric, he woke up. "The sun is almost down," she whispered in his ear. He got out of the bed and didn't even mind he was naked; he just casually walked through the house. "Pam find Anette some clothes, we are going to Fangtasia." Pam went to the other side of the house, opposite to her bedroom, it was an immense wardrobe, it took up four living rooms, she went through it vampire speed, Anette looked into it, there were clothes from the 1920, today if on sale these would be pricy vintage dresses. "Here, these should do it. Are you a B or a C cup, seems like more like a C." She brought lingerie "Eric should like these!" The dress Pam gave her was so tight around her, but it looked good. "Pam is the fashionista, she should get her own show." Anette thought.

They were in front of Fangtasia, Eric said "See how people envy you!" He had his hand around her waist; everyone watched as they walked in, Anette could feel how their eyes went over her. She sat on a leather chair next to the bar counter, Pam ordered her a Bloody Mary. Eric was on his throne enjoying the facial expressions of the fangbangers, they were thinking how she got that near to him. Few of them made attempts to get close him as they could see he was in a good mood, Pam didn't let them near. Then Anette walked up to his throne and whispered something, he got up and they went to Eric's office. "I'll go out soon to deal with some issues." "What kind of if I may ask?" "Vampire. You should get back to your house soon; Chow will bring your car. I don't want Bill Compton to seek interest in you." She kissed him and when she turned and walked away Eric gave her a slap on the butt, she looked back at him and winked.

Bill arrived to Fangtasia and walked straight in to the office. "No knocking, how rude." "You knew I was coming, where is your human?" "None of your business," Eric stayed platonic, "now tell me what you want." "Sookie wants us to find Alcide, he had a fierce argument with a pack master and after that he went missing." "Sookie still has you, why I have to deal with her dog?" "These are my orders and also you should go to Memphis's "diner", I have got a complaint about Hep D." "I will deal with it." Eric left his office before Bill.

Eric stepped into Memphis's so-called "diner". It was a place where vampires could feed for money, every single "meal" was tested for all sicknesses that could have affected their taste and also Hep D. Memphis was a short African-American male, he used to be a pimp, but then changed his business as human blood got very valuable to vampires, not everyone enjoyed the taste of Tru Blood. Memphis noticed Eric "I have something special on the menu." "No need, I came to ask about the Hep D, one of our kind was infected by it and he stated it was one of your humans." Their talk was interrupted a man walked up to Memphis. "Can you wait for a moment?" Memphis said to Eric. "Die fangers!" the man screamed and blew himself up. The air was full of silver, the next moment Eric was lying on the floor, bleeding out; he called Pam. Small silver chards were in his skin, some lodged in his bones. Pam arrived "You need help, don't bleed out!" she took Eric to Anette's place. Anette heard a knock on the door, Pam was standing there holding Eric up, he was covered in blood. "Invite me in; he will be in a coma soon!" "Come in!" Pam laid Eric on the floor, he was bleeding. "He needs blood, bite my wrist!" Anette said, Pam moved quickly, she held her hand over Eric mouth, he drank, some of his wounds healed, but blood was still flowing out of his body. She pulled out the silver pieces in Eric's body, she could feel his pain. "It's not working!" Pam said to Anette. "Wait!" Anette ran quickly upstairs and got her book out of the jewelry box, her hands were shaking, she was afraid. "Here, Pam go to the kitchen there is a small glass bottle in a leather casing and a wooden box full of herbs in the kitchen cabinet to your right. The key is…" "No need for it," Pam threw the kitchen cabinet door on the floor and came back. Anette took a small pinch of the herbs and some liquid out of the bottle. "If something happens to me do not try to use those, hide them from plain sight." She mixed up some kind of ointment in her palm and rubbed it over Eric's wounds. Anette placed her hands over his injuries whispering a spell as they closed; her body started bleeding in the same places where she healed Eric, as her tears dropped down on Eric she collapsed. Eric felt the pain was gone, only blood was covering him. Pam was kneeling over Anette "Is she alright?" Eric asked. "I don't know, one moment she was healing you and then she just fell on the floor." "Pam you bit her!" She was upset "I had to keep you alive." "What did she do?" Eric asked Pam and bit into his wrist trying to heal Anette. "She mixed something up and then put it on your wounds, then said something and as your wounds closed they reappeared on her body." "Call her an ambulance, she is not healing!" "Doesn't your blood work?" "I don't know why." An ambulance pulled up, he carried her to the medics. "Pam go deal with Memphis and Bill." Pam left quickly. "What happened to her?" one of the medics asked, Eric stayed silent.


	8. Healing my wounds

HEALING MY WOUNDS

**I know they've hurt you bad.**

**Wide, the scars you have.**

**Baby let me straighten out your broken bones,**

**All your faults to me make you more beautiful.**

_**Dia Frampton- The Broken Ones**_

Anette woke up, Eric was sitting by her bedside holding her hand, she saw blood drops on the floor and on her arm. "What's wrong? Why are you bleeding?" Eric looked up and smiled "You are awake, it's nothing just the bleeds." "The bleeds?" "When we don't rest at daytime we start to bleed." She, the one who was in the hospital bed told Eric "You should sleep, you need to rest." "No, I'm fine, what did you do that my blood didn't work?" "It was a spell, it was a last resort, I couldn't heal you on time." "If somebody asks what happened, tell them a masked man came after you with a knife or just say about your voodoo stuff." The doctor walked in "Hello Ms. Severin! I can see you are healing up nicely. Police wanted to talk to you; I will let them in for 5 minutes." Eric kissed her hand and stood up. "My name is Jason Stackhouse; I came to take your statement about the attack." "Are you Sookie's brother?" "Yes, why is he with you?" "Eric, he was the one who saved me." Jason couldn't turn down to chance to say this to Eric "As I can see you have developed a conscience or are here for the fun?" Eric didn't want to talk to him "Just take her statement and leave." Anette briefly told a made up story about a man with a knife. The doctor came back in; Anette said "Could you please let me sleep for a few hours, I would appreciate it." "Okay, Miss!" "Come next to me." Eric kissed her on the forehead "I don't know what I will do without you, my lover."

It was sundown, Eric got slowly out of the bed, she was still sleeping. He went to find her doctor; he was standing next to the charts. "How is she?" "She could go home tonight, but someone has to look over her the next few days." Eric went back to the ward and woke her up. "If you want you can go home tonight the doctor told me, but only if someone takes care of you. So you're coming with me." She didn´t protest, only asked "Which one of your houses?"

Anette loved it how gently Eric held her; she rested her head on his chest. "What did you do when I was injured?" "I couldn't heal you so I took the wounds on myself." "Why didn't my blood help?" "It couldn't, the spell has its effect that goes on for hours, otherwise it would have reversed. I took a risk and hoped for the best." "You don't have to kill yourself for me." "I couldn't let you die, you are everything to me." Anette paused "I saw someone when I fainted, a young man, about 16 years old, he was next to you, he helped me up from the floor, when I collapsed, his name is Godric. His energy surrounds you sometimes like light. I didn't know it but I had felt him before, the second time you rescued me." Eric froze "Godric?" "Yes, Godric, his energy is light; I can tell he is a good spirit." "Godric was my maker, he ended his life after 2000 years here, decided to meet the sun." Anette felt heartache, which was Eric's hidden emotion; she got out of his hands and looked him in the eyes. Blood tears fell down on the white bed linen, coloring them red. Eric rested his head in her lap, she stayed with him, didn't say anything, he was mourning everything he lost. His maker, family, life… humanity was the only thing he gained that night.

Eric was up before her, he saw her scars, Anette was full of small stiches. He took her hand and held it, she opened her eyes. "Morning, my beautiful lover." She smiled "Morning, my cuddly Viking," and gave him a hug. Eric could feel she was in pain, but Anette didn't complain. He bit into his wrist, "Drink, you will heal, the spell should be over by now." She did, the cuts started to heal up, Pam walked in, she was angry. "Eric, I took care of Memphis, he is pink mist, but that bitch Bill insisted on seeing you, he wanted to know about Anette, he is in the other room," Anette could hear how Pam swore, "that fucking Sookie." Eric gave Anette a kiss and walked out. Pam started talking "Did you know Eric almost died for that fairy fucker and then ran me off. Don't get me even thinking about Bill, how many times has he tried to screw Eric, by setting him up in traps and almost killing him when he had amnesia, and all of this because of Sookie. I would love to torture her to death. Eric was only interested in her blood, which can let you enjoy the sunlight for a minute, really? I would rather feed on rats than her." Pam stopped as she heard Eric's voice from the other room rising, she went to check to see what was happening. "I am the king of Louisiana; I have more power than you. You obey me!" "I don't obey you; you should remember that I am older than you if I want I can simply kill you!" "There is something alike in her and Sookie, now I want to know, what is so special about her that Eric Northman is interested in her." "Anette is nothing like Sookie, she is better. I could smell you around her house, she is mine and you do not go near her!" The argument got heated; Eric threw Bill through the wall, into the bedroom. Anette saw how they fought, Eric was clearly stronger. "Stop it!" she screamed, both of them were looking at her. Anette could sense Bill's feelings and energy; Eric's blood had heightened her abilities. She slowly got out of the bed and helped Bill up and then walked back to Eric. "I know about your tries to kill Eric or to make him suffer, he was almost killed in that blast, do you even know how much pain he went through?" Bill didn't answer, she continued "This time I healed him, but even my powers have an end. If you ever do that again, you'll meet your death." Bill laughed "A human, threatening me? You do know I am the king of Louisiana!" Eric stepped forward, but she held him back and thought about Sookie's words on reversing her powers. "Do you want an example of what will happen?" She felt as the destructive power in her grew, she looked at Bill and visualized Eric's injuries on him. Bill was suddenly thrown back against the wall and wounds opened up on his body, he could feel silver burning him, but there weren't any silver objects near. "See what I can do to you. I can use your own energy to kill you; can you see those injuries and feel the pain? These were Eric's wounds and pain that he went through." Bill used all of his strength to stand up and walk to Anette, but he didn't say anything. She pointed her hands toward him, Bill's wounds closed. "Thank you!" he said. "Next time deal with your duties yourself. And asking about me, I am not an object. You have seen what I can do; you have got your answer. And don't lose Sookie, she is your only light, without her…let's say every king's reign ends someday." Bill left, Eric looked at her with amazement, Pam said "That was a better trick than that Darjeeling tea mix and cooking oil." Eric asked "Where did that come from?" "Your blood, I think." "Look, what you have done with the wall." Pam said to Eric, she was amused by the whole power show. "Someone needs to clean this up and you are not staying in this room," he picked Anette up. "You really enjoy this, carrying me around, seriously I can walk." "You are not walking in this debris barefoot." Pam stopped the lovebirds "Eric, ew, emotions. You and she and this thing are giving me chills. I think I am going to vomit." Pam left the room vampire speed. "I´m starving, do you have any human food?" "Yes."

Eric carried her to a kitchen. "Why this, when you only feed on blood?" "Human staff sometimes needs to eat." Anette opened the fridge, it was filled with fresh food; she took out chicken, tomatoes, cucumber, honey and Tabasco sauce. "Do you know where spices are?" "No, remember I don't cook, search maybe you'll find something." She went through the kitchen, finally salt, pepper, oregano and olive oil. Anette started preparing the meal, Eric said "I'm going to talk with Pam, I'll be back soon." After Eric left Ginger stepped in "What smells so delicious?" "Chicken+ salad!" "No one really cooks in here." "Well, I am." "Where Eric is?" Ginger asked. "He went to talk with Pam." "Can I help you?" "If you want you can watch when the chicken will be ready." Anette was slicing the tomatoes when Eric came back and startled her, she cut her finger. "Eric I said don't sneak up behind me, I've cut myself." He charmingly took her hand and placed her finger in his mouth. She laughed "Are you going to drain me?" Eric stopped "I take this as a snack." "I'm not your dinner." "No, you are dessert!" During the conversation Ginger had left and came back with a Band-Aid "Here you go!" Eric turned "Hello Ginger! Why are you here?" "She was cooking, I came to eat." For Eric it was weird to see humans eating, something that he found repulsive. When they said the food smells delicious then he preferred the scent of Anette's blood.

Anette stood in the middle of Eric's guest bedroom "Eric, when will we look for Alcide?" "Soon, when you are better." "Sookie was really worried; I hope Bill won't act stupidly, after that confrontation." "I think he won't dare since that show." "What if…" Eric walked behind her; he kissed her shoulder and went up her body covering it with kisses. "Your scent is heavenly…it just makes me…" he whispered in her ear, his breath on her neck made her flustered "Eric…you are…"she couldn't end her sentence; he whisked her off her feet and pushed her down on the bed. He removed her clothes, she took off his, one of his hands was supporting her back the other pulled away her hair, revealing her neck. He went over her breasts with his lips, gently teasing her and then bit into her neck. She moaned, but not because of pain, it was pleasure. His hands moved to her hips, he pulled her closer; she wrapped herself tighter around him. "Do you want to be one?" She gasped for air saying "Yes!" Eric bit his veins open "Drink!" Anette did, she was ecstatic, she felt how her senses opened up and everything was vivid. She put her arm around Eric; he could feel her warm and soft skin against him, her strong heartbeat, which was getting faster. They were one now, he looked into her eyes, she wanted more. Anette supported her body against his, leaving it in his total control, she gave herself to him; she was fragile, if Eric wanted he could kill her, drain her, but he didn't. He pressed his body against hers, she could feel his every single muscle, Anette whispered "My Viking!" He kissed her more passionately, his tongue opened up her lips, she had warm plump lips, he had cold ones but the long kiss warmed them up. The slow-fast repeated movement took them both to a sky-high climax; the aftershocks of the orgasm went over her body, leaving her legs weak. He collapsed on top of her, this time even he was out of energy. "Can you move a little?" she asked breathlessly. He moved on his side, putting his hand around her waist, pulling her closer by his side. Even though his skin was cold and her skin was covered in sweat and radiating heat, she wanted to cuddle up against him. He could feel her pulse; he moved his fingers up and down her body in the same rhythm as her heartbeat. "My lover! Jag älskar dig!" he purred. These were the words she understood without asking "Ma armastan sind ka! I wish we could stay like this forever!" she said. Anette fell asleep in his arms; Eric was still up listening to her breathing and feeling her heartbeat, she was his heart now.


	9. On the wolves trail

ON THE WOLVES TRAIL

**I see my pretty face in his old eyes**

**I listen to our blood run side by side**

**I throw my hands to you and run away**

**It´s so cold so dangerous that I can't stay**

**I run away from you**

**Into your dream and who the one**

**That I was in when you took me**

**That I could never meet my friends again**

_**Sóley - Pretty Face**_

Pam walked in the guest bedroom "Eric, I see that you had fun last night. You are not going to like this, but guess who is back!" Eric was still in bed, Anette by his side, just as she fell asleep the night before. "Bill…" Eric's voice didn't sound enthusiastic "invite him in; let's see what he has to say." Bill entered the room, Sookie was with him. "You have brought protection, how wise Bill! As you can see mine is still sleeping, so don't start a fight." Eric sarcastically stated and kissed Anette's neck, he could see Sookie's discomfort but continued and went over Anette's body with his hand pulling her closer. "Are you looking for Alcide?" "I will, as soon as she wakes up, she had an exhausting night, give her some time to rest." Eric smirked, now Bill started talking. "Eric, some members of a nearby werewolves pack went missing a week or two ago and the rest of the pack is out to retaliate. I believe that they blame Alcide as he was the last one who had a fight with the pack master and he doesn't belong to any pack." "And?" Eric's eyebrow rose "There is something more; you wouldn't be here unless you want me to do something." Anette woke up, she opened her eyes as Pam, Bill and Sookie were looking at her. "You're awake!" Eric said Anette turned over to face Eric; she wrapped herself around him and whispered "Why is he here?" "Alcide." Bill cleared his voice "I want you to go and talk to some of the weres." "Bill, you as king should know, vampires don't deal with dogs, we don't ask them questions, we kill if necessary." Sookie begged "Eric please find Alcide. If you ever loved me…" "Again: if you ever loved me card, I loved you, you blew me off, don't ask me for favors, I'm investigating this only because Bill ordered me to. I will do it, but love Sookie, don't try to make me feel something for you that vanished a long time ago. My interests lie elsewhere." Anette softened those words "Sookie please don't be offended, just give him time." Sookie walked out, "Bye, I'm going. Bill I'll wait in the car." Eric got out of bed, he walked around the room naked, he could see Bill wasn't very comfortable. "So your fairy went away, aren't you afraid?" "No, Eric. I couldn't say this in front of Sookie, but I think you have something to do with those missing werewolves." "And if I do what then?" Bill's eyes moved to Anette, she was lying on the bed like a prized possession. "Well did you? If she had something do to with it I will find out." There was a sharp blade placed on the bedside table, Anette took it in her hand, Bill noticed. "We know nothing about the missing werewolves." "Disappearance of Victor?" "I and Victor had an old score to settle, nothing else. I didn't stake him. You and I have the same thing, but I haven't killed you. Bill, do you think I would be so stupid?" "Your words can't be trusted always. And also hers, she will betray you someday Eric, you don't know if she is a member of any anti-vampire terrorist group." Anette threw the blade Bill's way, it went through Bill's sleeve and nailed his hand against the wall, "You don't know me, then spy on me and after that you call me a traitor. I am Eric's, I will never betray him." Anette wrapped the bed linen around her and went next to Eric, she covered him up, Bill removed the blade and dropped it on the floor "Your point is taken, however I…" Eric sighed "Bill, please don't piss her off. She will aim the next one in your heart. I know you have problems; it doesn't mean I am the cause. I will find Alcide. You can leave now." It sounded like Eric controlled Bill and allowed him to go.

"That went better than I expected. Bill is still among us, where did you learn to throw knives?" "At home, I was bored." Eric walked around the room, something was bugging him. "Eric what's wrong?" "The weres, leaving Michael alive could have been a mistake. I have to contact them, to see how much they know about Alcide. Anette, you go home." She wanted to have a moment with Eric, but he sent her out, giving her a kiss. She stopped on the doorway and whispered something that Eric didn't understand.

"Pam, get Michael here and be ready." Pam found Michael; she remembered his scent, that was enough to track him down to a house, located near the town's border. She went around the house, they were in the garden. Without introducing herself Pam just walked up to Michael "Eric wants to talk, come." "I don't, I have got a better offer." "Then I have to do it the hard way," she kicked him unconscious and dragged him to Fangtasia. A slap in the face awakened him, Pam woke him up, he was in Eric's office. Eric appeared out of the dark corner "You were reluctant, so she had to drag you here. Do you know about Alcide?" "Alcide, he is with us at the moment, we had to find someone to blame in the disappearance." "Find someone else, I need Alcide, people are looking for him." "I can't… got a better offer." "Who?" "Someone of your kind, says Victor was his friend." Eric felt anxiety, but the emotion passed, it was probably Anette. "I need his name!" "Can't tell, only that he has plans for you." "Say his name and I will spare your life!" Eric got frustrated, he let the little bastard go and now he has to deal with another threat, had he been his usual self there wouldn't have been no loose ends, no problems. "His name doesn't matter, he will make you suffer." "Eric, kill him, he is useless." "Last chance, talk!" Michael laughed "You'll meet him soon enough, he has plans for you." Pam snapped and broke his neck, Eric looked at Pam, she had that glow in her eyes, which usually meant trouble for her enemies. "We must track down other members of the pack, Pam, tell Chow to dispose the body and track down others, maybe some of them are more willing to talk." Eric left to check up on Anette.

He entered her house; a strong scent of blood was in the air. Eric stepped forward, a pool of blood, not Anette's, dragging marks. He walked following the trail of blood, Anette was sitting there, with a bleeding man in her arms. "You have found Alcide! How did he get here?" She looked up to Eric, her face was pale, she tried to speak but her voice came out raspy, barely audible "He was on the floor when I came back. I have healed him as much as I can, but the one who did this to him was determined to kill him. I called Sookie and the ambulance already." "Good, I can call off Pam." For Anette it was weird to watch how cold-blooded Eric was around those situations. She was a mess, her hands were shaking, her mind was blank and every word was hard to say. Eric could see she was shocked; he knelt down to her level "Anette, breathe." Her breathing was short harsh gasps; tears were falling down. Only question on Eric's mind was what really happened to Anette, she has seen things worse than this, but right now she was shocked. The ambulance arrived before Sookie, they took Alcide away. Anette held on to Eric, she was still shivering, she didn't want to let go. Sookie ran in, the blood on the floor stopped her "Where is Alcide?" "Hospital." Was his short answer, he picked up Anette and took her upstairs. Sookie's eyes followed them; she turned around and walked to her car. Before leaving she looked up, like she was waiting for something.

Eric carried her to the shower; she was covered in Alcide's blood. "What happened?" Slowly she began to speak, stopping after every word. "There were more of them…here…he is back…they said…I fought them…he was just dropped on my floor…blood…I healed." Even if Eric was the coldest person to hug, she didn't want no one else. She felt safe, she said to Eric "Stay with me." Eric put his arm around her; they stood together under the shower, she leaned against him. Pam had the way to walk in the most uncomfortable moments "May I join?" "Pam…" Eric's voice said it all. "How did you get here?" "You haven't taken back your invitation and Eric, Bill has news for you, he didn't say what, you should see him tomorrow as I can see you are busy." Pam left, making as much noise as possible, she wasn't amused. "Pam is gone." "Yeah, I could hear that, I wonder if I have a front door right now or she took it while leaving." Anette smiled, Eric was happy that he could see her smile, even after all of that. "I will go before dawn but for a while I am yours." "I'm glad."


End file.
